Twisted Reality
by Fizzydrink101
Summary: The Young Justice team has a new mission: find a newly risen hero that goes under the alias Kage. He has been keeping the streets of Japan crime free and the Justice League has taken notice. (Yaoi WxN)
1. Chapter 1

Hi!

I've been wanting to do a crossover of this for a while but have been having trouble of how I was going to start it. I legit tried to start this three times but just ended up scrapping it. I hope this one is a bit better. If there is a good response then I hope to do more chapters!

-Enjoy! :3

 _Japanese_

English

'Telepathic'

"Normal"

 **Kyuubi**

* * *

Mount Justice:

"You have a new mission." Red Tornado's monotone voice informed the children in front of him.

"What is it this time?" Kid Flash also known as Wally West asked. "I'm ready to go beat up some baddies."

"This will be a retrieval mission." Red tornado said gesturing to the screen where a picture of a person was being displayed.

The thing most noticeable was that there was no clear picture of said person. There was short body with spiky blonde hair, but the face was covered by a mask that looked to be in the shape of a Fox. They wore navy blue pants that seemed to be bandaged from his foot to his mid calf.

"So who is this we are retrieving them, and for what purpose?" Robin asked still inspecting the person on the screen.

"Let me answer that." Everyone turned to see the Dark Knight himself. "This person showed up in Japan approximately five months ago and had been keeping the streets pretty safe. The Justice League would like to talk with him but have not been able to approach him. We have interpreted that maybe he is of a younger age. You will head over there in the morning."

"Anything else we should know besides him being of our age presumably?" The young atlantean asked.

"We will give you coordinates to where he was last seen. Megan when you see him, try and open a telepathic link to him, I would expect that he would not understand English."

"Alright." The martian nodded to herself, proud that she would have an important job.

"Does he have a name?" Superboy asked looking at the floor. "I mean, he must be called something right?"

This time Robin spoke up. "I have looked him up a little bit more while we were talking. Apparently the people of Japan call him Kage."

Batman nodded and turned around giving the kids one last word. "Rest up, tomorrow could turn out to be a big day."

* * *

The team was in the Bio ship heading over to where Batman had giving codernates for their target. They had a plain description of his clothing and a very vague description of his fighting since there was very little info on what he could actually do.

Once they landed safely on the ground they went to set up a plan. The ground was made of individual cobble stones, Sakura trees hung over the pathway showing the teens in pink petals. Houses with red roofs lined the streets further down and many people were walking around seemingly enjoying themselves.

"Oh man, think of all the food." Wally smiled and looked around.

"Baywatch, we are not here for food. Focus." Artemis snapped at him.

"Can I at least go look at that ramen shop over there?" Wally pleaded looking towards a shop that had food present at its front display table.

"You can go if we have not found him within the next hour." Kaldur sighed. "Megan can you activate the telepathic link?"

"Of course." Megan smiled. "Alright everyone. It's up."

"Alright let's get to work." Kaldur looked around and started to assign where everyone should start looking.

The team looked everywhere, every nook and cranny but there was no sign of Kage. All they had to rely on was sight, they would of asked around but due to their language barrier that simply could not. They only sign that was found was a small poster promoting the good deeds that the boy had done.

"Where could he be?" Robin asked himself throwing his head back in annoyance.

"Are you looking for Kage?" An old man asked catching the boy wonders attention as for he did speak to the Boy Wonder in english.

"Yes, I need to speak with him." Robin replied glad that he had meet someone who spoke his native tongue.

"He helped me just the other day, carried back all of my groceries and weeded my garden." The old man smiled at the memory.

"I was informed that he fought crime." Robin was confused. Never once had he helped anyone in Gotham with their groceries.

"Oh he does, some have seen him. Amazing stuff I'm told, but none have actually seen him use a power before." The man sighed. "Most people see him in one ramen shop, claim that they have talked with him and have seen his face. Just as I have."

"Can you tell me what he looks like?" Robin asked hopeful that he would finally get a lead.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to find that out for yourself. I wish you luck." With that the man walked off.

Robin sighed in annoyance and kicked the building he was beside causing rubble to crumble off. Why didn't the old man just tell him where the boy was? It would of made his life a whole lot easier, and he just wanted to get back to the cave. Foreign countries gave him a bit of the creeps, especially ones that had a wholenother language entirely. So he walked back to where the team was back after looking the whole day.

"Did anyone find him?" Kaldur asked.

"No, I couldn't find a thing." Robin crossed his arms in annoyance. "Only an old man who told me that he carried back his groceries."

"Wally?" Kaldur saw the speedster had a very sneaky smile on his face.

"I know where he likes to eat." Kid flash flashed a big smile. "Looks like idiot with the big stomach found more than the rest of the team. Score one for the speedster!"

"What did you find?" Superboy asked annoyed that of all people to find clues it was the biggest idiot of the group.

"Well, I learned that he likes to eat at this ramen shop around lunch time pretty much everyday. I can go tomorrow and see if he is there." Wally said taking out an extra energy bar from his suit and biting into it.

"Sounds like a plan. Kid Flash will go in there while he wait in hiding and wait for a signal. Then Megan can establish a link then try and get him back to Mt Justice." Kaldur explained the plan the he had just formed.

"Alright. Let's get some sleep then execute the plan tomorrow at midday." Robin said walking back towards the Bio ship.

"Robin wait a minute!" Megan flew over causing some of the petals on the ground to waft around. "What if we find him and he doesn't want to be found?"

"We can figure out that problem when we reach it, let's just get some rest."

* * *

Wally looked at his watch and saw that it was about twelve in the afternoon and headed over to the ramen stand that he had been eyeing up before the plan was even created. He walked inside and almost fainted at what he saw. It was their target Kage. The mask was turned backwards so his face was in plain view. Bright blue eyes and what looked to be scratches on his cheeks. He also looked around the shop, it was small and portrayed the colours red and orange giving the place a very warm feeling. He sat on a bar stool next to Kage and smiled at the chef.

"Miso ramen?" He asked just thinking of how he didn't know any Japanese.

The chef nodded and started to work.

'Guys I found him.' Wally talked through the telepathic link.

'Where?' Connor asked shocked that Wally was the one who found him first.

'Ramen stand Superboy, dude you are outside of it now! Don't all come at once when he gets outside, I don't want to freak him out.' Wally looked over to the boy who had a bowl of ramen tilted up to his mouth. The target looked over at Wally and smiled. Wally smiled in return and waved.

The boy smiled back again and ordered another bowl of ramen. "Miso ramen!"

A bowl was placed in front of Wally and the young speedster dug in. "Wow! This is some good stuff."

Both Kage and the chef laughed at the redheads outburst. Once he had finished the boy payed for both his and Wally's food then placed his mask back over his face giving a short wave to the chef.

"Arigato Jiji." He tilted his head and ducked out of the small shack.

"Hold on!" Wally called after the boy. 'Guys now!'

Megan flew down and established a link with Kage who got down in an defensive stance once the rest of the team arrived.

'Hello. I am Miss Martian.' She smiled and landed on the ground a small bit in front of the boy. 'We wish to talk to you.'

Their target's stance did not change aside from him raising his hand up to his head when Megan used telepathy to speak to the boy.

'What's your name?' Robin asked out of the blue trying to get Kage to speak.

'Why are you here?' A voice finally replied.

'The Justice league would like to speak with you.' Kaldur stepped forward earning a step back from the boy.

'If I speak with them, will they leave me alone? I want to stop being bothered by them.'

'Most likely. We can almost guarantee you that they will.' Robin just wanted to get back to Mount Justice and get this over with.

Kage nodded and carefully let up his defence. 'I will come, but if this is a trap this will not end nicely for anyone.'

They all walked back towards the Bio ship where the boy seemed very concerned. 'What is this? A weapon?'

'It's the bio ship.' Megan replied happily. 'Don't worry, it can't hurt you.'

'It flys?' Kage asked still inspecting the ship. It had the colours red and black and seemed very foreign to the blonde,. He circled the ship twice trying to understand how the thing worked.

'Yes, have you ever flown before?' Megan liked the small conversation they they were having, the rest of the team had cut out of the link, home being on their minds.

'Not in my lifetime.' Kage looked up at the blue sky. 'How does it work?'

Megan smiled and watched as he carefully climbed aboard, she helped strap him in and then they were off to Mount Justice. As soon as the ship had lifted off a groan came from Kage. One hand was on his stomach and the other under his mask, seemingly on his mouth.

'Are you okay?' Megan asked.

'I don't feel so well.' Kage answered back.

Magean gave him a sympathetic smile. 'We should be back soon, so don't worry.'

They were greeted by a few of the Leaguers when they arrived. The ones at the front being the Dark Knight and Black Canary. Megan helped the boy out of the ship and over to the bathroom where he threw up that ramen that he had eaten before his trip. He rubbed circles in his back and when he finished gave him a pat on the back leading him back to where the league was waiting.

 _"Hello, I am Black canary of the Justice League. This is Batman."_ The group of kids were a little shocked when Black canary spoke, but not in English.

 _"I would like to know why you have been trying to seek me out recently."_ Kage replied in his native tongue, not able to speak in the majority.

 _"Please follow us, until we are done talking to you."_ Batman gestured to a door where the boy cautiously followed leaving the rest of the team outside.

* * *

(I'm not going to write this whole section in italics, so just know that they are speaking Japanese.)

Batman saw the way Kage instantly looked around the room when he entered, spotting out the escapes and where everything was. The thing that bugged the dark knight was that he didn't know what was under that mask of his. He at least knew the colour of everyone's eyes, even Dicks. This boy was a mystery, and batman was going to find out everything.

"Please sit down." Black canary gestured to a chair.

Kage walked towards it and inspected it, until he decided to just sit on the table.

"Do you not trust us?" Batman asked.

"Of course I don't. I was just tracked down in my country, rode in some flying machine, and now I'm in front of two of the most well recognised people in the famed Justice League." Kage rambled calmly. "I know that the rest of the league is probably behind that mirror having my words translated so they know everything that is going on. I'm not an idiot."

Canary smirked. "Nobody ever said you were, we just want to know a few things."

"Like what?" Kage asked.

"When did you start fighting crime?" Batman stood up out of the chair he was just in.

Kage folded his hands over his chest in defiance standing up with intentions to exit. "If these are the questions I'm going to be asked, I would like to calmly leave."

Batman stood in front of the door. "Answer the question."

Canary chuckled which got on Kage's nerves. "What's so funny?"

"It's just that I have to imagine your facial expressions since I can't see your face." Canary explained. "Are you mad at Batman, are you smirking getting ready for a fight? It's a mystery."

"How about we make a deal?" Kage asked sitting back on the table. "For every question you ask me, you have to answer the question honestly as well. Fair enough?"

Canary nodded then looked over to Batman who reluctantly nodded after a few seconds of debating.

"Where are you from?" Batman asked the first question cautiously knowing that he too would be answering.

Kage leaned back so he was laying flat on the table. "A village very far from here. What about you?"

"Gotham." Kage then looked over to Canary to answered that she was from Central City.

"How old are you?" Canary asked this time, normally you could tell one's age by their face, but since the face was completely covered there was no way to tell.

"I'm considered an adult where I am from." Kage sighed. "So old enough to take care of myself and not need anyone."

"Everyone needs somebody." Canary said. "Even if you are an adult."

"I don't need anyone, so don't tell me what I need and don't need." Kage sneered.

"Are you always alone?" Canary was pushing his buttons and she knew that, but sometimes it was the only way to get things done. "Is that why you don't trust?"

Kage rubbed his face under his mask. "You never answered the question."

Canary smirked. "Old enough to drink."

Kage scoffed. "Well obviously."

"Next question." Batman said monotone.

"I don't think we are getting anywhere. I would like to leave." Kage sighed and rubbed his face again under his mask.

"Why are you so intent on leaving?" Canary asked.

"I'm tired and I have to run errands before I go to bed." Kage's shoulders dropped.

"Then sleep here tonight."

"And leave my goldfish all alone tonight? What kind of pet owner do you think I am Black Canary?" Kage sat up and walked over to the door where Batman had not moved. He lamely pushed the Dark Knight out of the way and proceeded out. He stopped and sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Umm, how do I get back?"

"You are not going back until we find out more about you." Batman said almost routinely.

"Do I have to prove my dominance over you?" Kage asked getting into a defensive stance.

Batman almost smirked. Almost. "If you can beat Black Canary in a one on one spar then I will allow you to go home. If you do not win however you will have to join our junior squad that brought you in."

Kage huffed. "Fine, but no dirty tricks."

Canary and Kage stood in the middle of a ring. There was no barrier like one of those fighter matches, it was more calm than that. The two got down into their stances and proceded.

Canary came forward and tried to knock out Kage's legs. Kage jumped back and took out his shuriken from his back pocket.

"Shuriken?" Canary asked. "Guess you are a Ninja."

"Do not think lightly of me, I come at you with the intent to win." Kage threw three of the shuriken in his hand, Canary managed to dodge two but one lodged itself in her arm.

"Urg." Canary grunted and then was pinned to the floor with a Katana that same seemingly out of nowhere just inches from her throat.

"I win." Kage smirked underneath his mask.

Then a very deep voice came behind him, the voice of the Dark Knight. "It's not over yet brat."

Review and tell me what you think.

-Fizzydrink101 :3


	2. Chapter 2

Hi!

I wasn't expecting such a big response. That's pretty cool. So I have read over the reviews and I will definitely use them as a guide to make this a better story for everyone to read. I am so so so sorry for the wait, I've just been on tumblr way too much and reading tons of fanfiction. Any pair suggestions?

-Enjoy! (Happy valentines day!)

 _Japanese_

English

'Telepathic'

"Normal"

 **Kyuubi**

* * *

" _Who are you calling brat?"_ Kage yelled getting right up in the Dark Knight's face. " _Also I said no dirty tricks. So what in Kami's name are you doing cheating?"_

The room temperature seemed to drop about twenty degrees as the blonde said those few words, faces that weren't looking before definitely were now and paying close attention as to what the Dark Knight would do as a response to the teens outburst. Kage took a step back and suddenly drew out a katana while Batman took a step back from the sudden act of violence. The dark knight got a few batarangs in his fingers ready to engage in combat with the young hero. " _Gonna make a move bat fetish?"_ Kage chuckled silently to himself seeing that the older man's face turn a very slight shade redder. Nobody else would have notices but he had trained to pick out even the smallest things. Batman didn't want to injure the potential teammate of the younger heroes so he decided to be lenient. Kage then stood up straight and laughed stealthing his katana.

" _I'll fight you when you are more prepared batty boy."_

Canary got up off the ground with a smirk on her face, Green Arrow ran over to help steady his lover wanting to take her straight to the infirmary. " _Well that's a lot of emotion."_

" _Yes, it's hard trying to make a good first impression. I was going for the dark gloomy type, It was a bit difficult for me." Kage mused scratching the back of his head._

Batman and Canary stood there and stared at each other, this was unexpected. The boy walked forward without outstretched hand.

" _Well first of all I come from another country not anything like this one for your information. I was in a ramen shop before I got you sent the baby league after me because obviously you suck way too much to find me yourself. You aren't the first people to try you know. I'm only found when I want to be found."_ He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head _. "Now stop asking me about where I come from!"_

" _What do you mean that others have tried to find you? Who were they?"_ Batman asked curious about who else was trying to recruit the young hero into their ranks.

" _Can't tell you that yet Mr Bat fettish, but maybe in time."_ Kage still had his hand outstretched, Batman took it into his own. Kage smiled from under his mask laughing on the inside that nobody could see his true intentions, using his strength he flipped the Dark Knight over his shoulder and to the ground with a small shout. Kage then burst out in laughter. " _Man I got you good!"_

Another laugh joined Kage's accompanied by a slap on the back. "Nice one, he sure got you Bats!"

Kage looked over to see the ginger haired boy he had meet in the ramen shop. " _Miso boy!"_

Wally smiled. "Miso something!"

"He called you miso boy Wally." Canary translated for the ginger.

"Better than baywatch." Wally muttered shying away as he saw the looks that came about Artemis's face. "Does this mean that he is going to be joining us?"

Canary asked Kage the same question Wally had just asked her. The masked boy nodded and showed a thumbs up."Dattebayo!"

Canary laughed. "'Believe it,' he says."

"Call the leaguers to the watch tower. We are to have a meeting." Batman said as he walked over to the Zeta beams not sparing a look to anyone, especially Kage.

Many of the other leaguers who were already in the cave said their goodbyes to the side kicks and made their way to the beam for the meeting that batman had just called. No doubt it was going to be about the actions of this teen hero.

Flash made his way over to his nephew, he was weary about this new boy, but he could turn out to be an asset for the team in the future. "Made a new friend?"

"Maybe." Wally replied eyeing the blonde. He still remembered his eyes, they were so blue just thinking of them made him shiver. "I'll see you back at home?"

"Of course, leave some dinner for me, I don't want to have Iris making more like last time." Flash said knocking his fist on Wally's shoulder.

Wally smiled and watched as his uncle go off the his meeting, he turned back to Kage who was currently nowhere to be seen. "Where is Kage?"

Kaldur, who had been very quiet through this whole event, motioned over to the kitchen where M'gann had a large bowl in her arms. Kage sat on the counter watching closely.

"Whatcha making beautiful?" Wally asked leaning on the counter space by Kage.

"Cookies!" M'gann smiled. "Hopefully for our new member."

Kage looked at the bowl. "Cookies?" He asked, but it sounded much different with his accent.

M'gann nodded and pointed to the bowl. "Cookies! Snickerdoodle cookies!"

Kage groaned and threw his head back. " _Man! I'm not going to even try and pronounce that word."_

"M'gann, can you open up that link again?" Wally asked.

"Well, something weird happened when I did it last time and it scared me." The martian muttered putting the last piece of cookie dough on the sheet. "When I opened the link there was some sort of being that had a horrible aura."

Wally gave a look of confusion. "Was it that scary?"

M'gann nodded. Kage looked at the two in confusion, he could tell it was serious because of the tone they used when they spoke, but the language barrier stood in his way. Was there something wrong with these cookies?

"Cookies?" He asked with a confused face.

M'gann smiled and shook her head. "Don't worry there is nothing wrong with the cookies."

This made Kage frown even more, he really had to get on top of the whole language barrier if he was going to participate in this group. He watched as M'gann put the tray of cookies into the oven, he hopped of the pale countertop and made his way over to the cooking matching where he squatted down.

Wally looked over to M'gann with a look. "What is he doing?"

M'gann just shrugged watching the blonde. "Maybe he is waiting for them to cook so he can eat some before you get them all into your speedster stomach." She paused for a moment before speaking again. "Hey Wally, you saw his face right?"

"I did." Wally said nodding his head causing orange locks of hair to fall between his eyes.

M'gann giggled as Wally pushed the hair out of his green eyes. "First of all you need a haircut, and second, what did his face look like?"

Wally wasn't quite sure what to do, he didn't know if Kage wanted the others to know what he looked like, and on the other hand he wanted to keep the blondes face a secret. It was beautiful and it made him almost protective of the whiskered treasure. "Well I can only tell you if he allows it. I don't want to make him upset, he only just got here."

M'gann nodded. "That's alright! I can just make him lots of cookies!"

"What about me?" Wally whinned throwing his hands up in the air, they caught on one of the white cabinets and the ginger pulled his hand into his body trying to protect it from the pain that radiated through it. "Ow ow ow."

Kage looked over at the pair and scratched his head. He used the gesture to follow him. Wally and M'gann both followed over to where Naruto led them to the bio ship. M'gann looked confused.

"Maybe I should just open the link."

"I think it would be a good idea, he looks like he needs something." Wally agreed with his martian friend.

Taking a deep breath M'gann opened a telepathic link with Kage, Wally, and herself. The only thing that was this time she was meet with no monster. She sighed in relief.

'Kage I opened up a link, you looked like you needed to tell us something.' M'gann said through the link.

'You want to go back up in the bio ship?' Wally asked. 'From the last time I didn't you would want to again.'

Kage laughed a little from under his mask and shook his head. 'No, I just need to get back. I have a meeting with somebody and I can't miss it.'

'We would have to wait till the mentors get back.' M'gann said back a little unsure of what she was saying was good enough to convince the blonde.

'You don't understand, I need to get back.' Kage started to ring his hands in agitation. 'Is anyone from the league still here?'

'No, they won't be back until later.' Wally explained, he wasn't sure who the boy was meeting but one thing he inferred was that they must be important. The ginger laughed, Batman didn't even think about that. For a man who knew everything he really didn't think about this problem. They walked back towards the kitchen where Wally showed Kage the Tv and playstation that they had for inbetween mission. It wasn't long before the group of three had another join them.

Fast footsteps came thudding through the hall until it reached the three and the cookies that were still in the oven. When the person finally appeared they all exhaled a breath they were all holding seeing that it was just Robin.

"What's up Rob?" Wally asked seeing that he just ran from wherever.

"Looks like somebody is attacking New York, all available heroes must make their way over there now." Robin explained, he pulled up his wrist and switched on the holographic screen. "Seems to be aliens, they haven't been identified as to which planet they come from. Most of the leaguers are in that meeting still so I suggest that we get over there sooner rather than later."

Wally nodded and grabbed a few energy bars out of the cupboards that he packed in his suit. "Not feeling the aster at the moment Rob?"

"Not at the moment Wall's." Robin smirked. "M'gann let's get to the Bio ship."

"Alright!" The martian took off towards the ship.

"Oi!" Kage shouted to the martian and luckily caught her attention. She came back slowly to see what the matter was.

'Is something wrong?' She asked through the telepathic link.

'Two things, one. What's going on, and two your cookies are still in the cooking machine.' Kage explained.

M'gann's face lit up. "The cookies!" She ran over to where the cookies were on the verge of burning, she quickly pulled them with a waft of cookie aroma with her telekinesis she set them on a wooden board since the tray was piping hot. M'gann turned to Kage with a smile. 'You saved them! I'll leave them to cool while we go save New York.'

'But I have to get back to Japan!' Kage strained, he really did need to get back before it got too late.

'We can take you back after we fix everything.' M'gann pulled at Kage's sleeve. 'Hurry, the team is waiting.'

Kage sighed and followed, as much as he wanted to get home, this could be a crucial step in bonding with the rest of the team. They made their way over to the Bio Ship where the rest of the team was.

Kage took a couple steps back. 'No, no, no, I am not going back in that tourtouras flying thing.'

Artemis came forward grabbing the dark shirt the other blonde had on. 'You have you, if you like it or not we have to go help all of the innocent people and if you are the one who holds us back who knows how many lives will be lost.'

'Alright, for the innocent people.' Kage nodded his head and jumped around a little getting ready for the ride ahead.

M'gann put a hand on his shoulder. 'I don't know if this will help, but we will go faster than last time.'

Kage chuckled and followed her into the Bio Ship where everyone was buckling themselves in. 'I don't think that will help much but thanks for trying.'

The martian smiled and got into her designated seat. 'Alright everybody ready?'

'Ready as I'll ever be.' Kage mused as the ship lifted into the air.

Review and tell me what you think.

-Fizzydrink101


End file.
